its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Arganbright
Nick Arganbright is an original and current troupe member of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. He was the first person Jerome consulted when developing the show, and was instrumental in developing the original batch of segments, and served as Producer for Show XXVIII in Jerome's absence. He performs the theme song to The Topnotch Tangler. He is also one of the show's directors, sometimes writes for the show, and serves as Story Consultant for all scripts. He was a 2017 Audio Verse Award Finalist for his work in Radio Hour. Nick is the only troupe member who has been in every monthly and special live show. Known occasionally as "Nick Nitro", Nick is a huge geek; loving comic books, movies, television shows, music and more. He has multiple projects that he works on here and there outside of It's All Been Done Radio Hour. Nick's Meet the Cast podcast episode was the first of that series, released as podcast episode 6. Nick has been married to his wife Sarah, since November of 2016. Nick is on Twitter and Instagram at username goodbadgeeky. Characters Main Characters * Captain Richard Kahkay in Universe Journey. * T.I.M. the Time Machine in Packer & Ratcliff ''(season two-present). * Gordon Hanson in ''Mystery Dream Team. * Jerry in Nothing's Been Started Television Minute Recurring Characters * Greg the Henchman in The Topnotch Tangler. * Evil T.I.M. in Packer & Ratcliff. * Novir in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''(volume three). * E'Kjo in ''Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One ''(volume three). Retired Recurring Characters * Zak in ''The Scary Dead. * Fizzybibbit in Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One (volume one). Guest Characters Commercials * Nick in Georgie's Jabs "The Wave." * Ben Callihan in Life With A Voice Actor "The Callihans." * Charles Daab in Trent Tushner ''"Mental Illness." * Nathan Haley in "Nick & Nathan: Confusion." * Donald Trump in "Fake Trump Doppleganger." * Linus Funke in ''Pymer Labs "Damage Control" (rerun substitute for IABD at The Nest). * Nathaniel in Tina's "Fires" (rerun substitute for IABD at The Nest). * Danny Hyde in In Your Windows "The Whole House" (rerun substitute for IABD at The Nest). Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * I'Kjo in "Attack on the Homestead." * Jeff in "Three's Company" (rerun for IABD Classic 2). Itsahlbend Theatre * Johnny in "The One Skillful Brother and His Other Three Mildly Talented Siblings." Pornstar Detectives * Detective Graves in 2019 "Year of Hell." * Brentley in "And the Case of the Missing Dildo" (rerun at Comfest 2016). * Police Chief in "The Really Gross Dead Body" (rerun at OGP's West Grandview Fringe Festival 2016). * zombie in "Granny Gonzo Mounts Up" Privates * Theodore in "Chapter Two" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2019) Space Dirt * Scuzz in "Tea Party." The Topnotch Tangler * The Funky Frenchman in "That Sure Is Some Funky French!" * Santa Claus in "Grinchmeister." * Frank the Waiter in "Food Fight" (rerun at Columbus Arts Festival 2018). * Commissioner Lamb in "The Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro" * Lt. Adam Carson in "The Sting" (rerun in IABD Classic 2). Universe Journey * Echo Dimension Ensign Kahkay in "False Echo." Writing Nick often writes for It's All Been Done Radio Hour. ''Other than Jerome, he is the second biggest contributor to the scripts. He has served on the writing pitch committee since its inception in 2018, which meets twice a year to go over upcoming story arcs. He has written the following episodes: Commercials * ''Splunk "Splunk,""Splunk Strikes Back," and "Return of the Splunk" * "Nick & Nathan: Confusion" (with Jerome Wetzel) Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One * "Mind If I Smoke?" * "Recall Me, Maybe" * "...And Sprinkles On Top" * "Jant Braidley" * "Witch Hunt" (with Jerome Wetzel) * "Deceit of Clay" (with Jerome Wetzel) Packer & Ratcliff * "Jameses: A New Hope" * "The Most Serious Conundrum Ever" The Topnotch Tangler * "Perfect Weather" * "Anything But" * "That Sure Is Some Funky French!" * "Tangler & Friends: Enter the Pyro" Universe Journey * "Sneaking Around" (with Jerome Wetzel) * "It's All About Zee Part 1" * "It's All About Zee Part 2" * "Judge Jimmy: Is M- Evil?" (with Jerome Wetzel) * "The Universe Journey RPG Event" * "The Musical" (with Jerome Wetzel, Kristin Green, and Samantha Stark) Directing Nick was the third troupe member to sign on to direct ''Radio Hour ''and is currently a part of the rotating directing team. He has directed the following live shows: * Show XXI * Show XXII (with Katie Boissoneault) * Show XXIV (with Katie Boissoneault) * GBG Pre-show Crossover for Show XXV * Show XXVII * Show XXIX * Show XXXI * Show XXXVI * Show XXXIX * Show XLI * Show XLV * Show XLVI * Show LIII * Show LVI * Show LVII Category:Troupe Member